


Vaxus Trevelyan: Smut Edition

by andrasstaie



Series: To Ajir, With Love [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Public Nudity, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut of all shapes, sizes and kinks revolving around everyone's favorite Vaxus Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not A War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has plans. Plans that involve the war table and getting Vaxus Trevelyan alone.

The great door of the war room slammed shut with an echoing thud. Vaxus snapped his head up from the papers scattered in front of him, surprise painted clearly across his features. Dorian stood just inside the door, panting ever so slightly. **  
**

“Dorian, is everything-?”

“Fine, amatus,” Dorian assured him. Straightening himself and smoothing the front of his clothes, Dorian strode forward with great purpose. “Just a minor thing, really.” He stopped next to Vaxus, smiling.

“Minor?” he asked, intrigued. The warrior set down the report in his hands and turned to face his boyfriend, a quizzical look lighting up his face.

“Indeed,” Dorian nodded. A sly grin curled at his lips, an ever so slight twitch of his moustache giving the movement away. With both hands he reached out, grabbing Vaxus by the shoulders and pulling him into a searing kiss.

Vaxus froze in Dorian’s grip, eyes wide in utter shock. But as the mage’s lips lingered, he began to relax and allowed his eyes to flutter closed. He wrapped his arms around the other man, his hands quickly beginning to wander over Dorian’s body.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Dorian,” Vaxus murmured when they parted for air.

“A problem with which I am certain you’ll help me rectify.”

“Gladly,” Vaxus grinned.

And in moment, hands began to pull and tug awkwardly at buckles and fabric. Noises of frustration - quite common ones by now - began to rumble from Vaxus’ throat. Dorian was chuckling, trying to help where he could, lest his _amatus_ get too frustrated and start tearing at the clothes.

When Vaxus was finally satisfied with his access, the front of Dorian’s top hung open and trousers had been pushed away leaving only smalls in their stead. Vaxus was far easier to divest of his clothes. His tunic coming up over his head as he easily wiggled out of his trousers. Dorian hummed in enjoyment of the show, in spite of its brevity.

As the last bits of clothes were pushed away, Dorian dropped his own smalls. He moved to wrap his hand around himself when Vaxus beat him to it, sinking to his knees in the process. Dorian groaned when the warrior’s other hand scraped lightly across his stomach and then down over his legs.

“Wait,” Dorian panted. “I have a better idea.”

He shifted himself away from Vaxus, just enough to regain some sense. He helped his love up, turning him and pushing him forward down over the war table. Vaxus let out a surprised grunt, looking over his shoulder at Dorian, one brow arched in curiosity. The mage smirked at him, mouthing the words ‘trust me’ before he leaned down and pressed a trail of kisses over his back.

Vaxus hummed and wiggled his ass, grinning now as he watched Dorian’s progress down his back. The mage swatted at him playfully, giving a _tut_ under his breath. His lips traveled lower and lower, a searing trail of sensation left in his wake. 

Dorian continued downward, mouth barely grazing over Vaxus’ ass as he traveled down. He dragged his fingers down as well, curling them just enough to elicit a muffled and pleased cry from his love. He placed a kiss on the upper part of his thigh, murmuring against the skin. “Someone’s eager.”

He’d been wanting to do this for what felt like ages and, dammit all, Dorian intended to relish in the moment. Even if they lacked any sort of guarantee they would not be disturbed. All cares flew out the window as Dorian proceeded, his tongue flicking out and teasing as he worked his way back to his ultimate goal.

Sliding his hands back up, he massaged gently at Vaxus’ ass. Taking his time, savoring and enjoying the feel of the soft skin under his hands. Relishing the difference between it and the taught skin surrounding his muscles and scars, or the calloused feel of his hands or even his lips. This was a different feeling entirely, and Dorian thought he might float away in his pleasure of it.

He started up high, trailing sloppy and languid kisses down and across the warrior’s entrance. Pausing once to tease and circle the hole with his tongue. Vaxus moaned, loudly, pressing his face even closer to the table he was bent over.

“Maker, Dorian,” he sighed.

As Dorian continued, he snaked one hand around to begin teasing at and playing with Vaxus’ balls, occasionally sliding up to graze up his cock. Vaxus purred under the attention, shifting and silently begging for more. Dorian obliged, working his mouth down and back up at slow, uneven intervals.

His own cock thrummed at him in desire, anticipation. Leaning back just a touch, he wet his fingers in his mouth and began to probe with one at Vaxus’ ass. He worked his finger in slowly, letting it sink in and reveling in the increased tempo of moans from his love. As the entrance began to loosen for him, he began to work in a second finger. Satisfied, for the moment, he reached for the small vial he’d brought with himself and slicked the hole as well as his cock.

Dorian leaned over Vaxus, pressing kisses up his back, nipping a few spots along the way to earn a few breathy groans. Slowly he pushed himself in, allowing Vaxus a chance to adjust and silently signal him onward. When he fully pressed himself inside, he began a slow pace out and back in. A rhythm just beginning to settle.

The door into the war room creaked open. A light scuffle of shoes against stone lost to the slick, heavy sounds of their pleasure.

“How are those dancing lessons… going…” Josephine paled, her eyes settling on the sight before her. She gasped, eyes now widening in shock. “Sweet Maker,” she whispered, voice nearly hoarse.

“Lady Montilyet,” Dorian choked, stopping all at once. “This… isn’t what it looks like?”

Vaxus propped himself up on one elbow and put on his most charming smile, albeit a rather lopsided one. “Actually, it probably is exactly what it looks like.”

“Inquisitor! This is… you are…”

“You are not a war,” Cole supplied from over her shoulder.

“Cole!”

Josephine all but shrieked, ushering both herself and the spirit from the room. Vaxus dropped his head into his hands, a deep chuckle surging forth. Dorian, meanwhile, had buried his face on Vaxus’ shaking back.

“Please, amatus, kill me now.”

“Need I remind you who started this?” he asked through chuckles. “Now keep going. Before she comes back with reinforcements.”


	2. Infinitely Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaxus Trevelyan comes prepared to make the events at the Winter Palace infinitely more pleasurable than they would have been otherwise.

“You are such a tease,” Vaxus growled.

Dorian paused, considering the accusation a moment before resuming rolling his hips in the warrior’s lap. “Amatus, you would have me no other way.”

Vaxus let out a short laugh. “I’d have you in less clothes right about now.”

A devious glint lingered in his eye. Dorian seemed to run down the idea in his head, turning over all possible ramifications of it given their presence at the Winter Palace.

“You know what, you’re right!” Dorian grinned wickedly. “It would make this evening infinitely better.”

In what felt, to both, like a blink trousers and smalls alike had been carelessly tossed aside. Vaxus shifted in the chair, allowing Dorian better access to sink down on his lap. Dorian tipped his head down, seizing Vaxus’ mouth in a heated kiss. Tongues twisted, danced, and swirled together as they explored and enjoyed the electrifying taste of each other.

Dorian rocked his hips, his cock brushing and bumping against Vaxus’ with each movement. The exquisite sensation driving up the tempo of their muffled moans. When their kiss relented, both sucking in deep and greedy breaths, Vaxus reached into a pocket of his jacket and produced a small vial.

“If that’s what I think it is,” Dorian murmured, planting kisses along Vaxus’ jaw. “You are a wicked, wicked man.”

Vaxus let out a soft moan. “I like to be prepared.” He kissed the corner of Dorian’s mouth. “These parties would get so _boring_ if I weren’t.”

“You are a beautiful man,” Dorian replied between kisses. “And _my life_ would be entirely too drab without _you_.”

The warrior grinned. “And you, my handsome Prince, are far too kind.” He drained some of the vial onto his hand, replacing the stopper on it before he slathered the oil up and down his cock.

With Vaxus’ assistance, Dorian lifted his hips enough to reposition himself. A moment, a single breath later, and he was inching down over his lover’s cock. Inch by blissful inch he sunk, burying his face against Vaxus’ shoulder to stifle his moans of pleasure. And once he was full seated on him, Dorian waited just a few heartbeats before he began to move his hips and down in a steady rhythm.

Vaxus nibbled at the shell of Dorian’s ear before kissing down along his neck. With both arms wrapped firmly around his lover’s body, he curled his fingers against Dorian’s skin.

Their pace slowed when Dorian caught the sound of heavy bootfalls a short ways off. He trailed kisses up Vaxus’ jawline until he got to his ear, his voice a husky whisper. “Someone is coming.”

“Don’t you _dare_ stop because of it,” Vaxus groaned.

“But the Court?”

“Can kiss my ass. I _love_ you, and I hope they all know it.”

Dorian gasped when Vaxus drove against him, quickening their pace. He wrapped one hand around his own cock while still balancing himself again Vaxus with the other. His eyes began to roll back as he teetered closer to the edge.

The mage’s name soon became a chanted prayer on Vaxus’ lips, driving them ever closer and ever further along… regardless of any hapless person that might discover them so lost in their passions. 


	3. Insufferable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian decides to try something new when giving Vaxus a massage. It produces... interesting results.

Vaxus purred, happily melting into his bed as Dorian’s hands ran over his body. The mage’s hands were not so calloused as his own, a smoother friction that sent sparks through every nerve in his body. The motions were languid and practiced and Vaxus nearly fell asleep. He would have, if not for the gentle sparks that had started.

His eyes widened the first time it happened, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows to look back at Dorian. His brows were raised, a bemused look on his face as he stared at his boyfriend. Dorian paused, blinking at him. The longer they stared, however, Dorian’s expression began to crack. A tiny smirk began to pull at his lips.

“Something wrong, Amatus?” he asked, sweetly.

Vaxus stared at him a long moment before shrugging. “Guess not.” He laid back down, closing his eyes and relaxing against the sensual touch of his love.

He didn’t jump the next time it happened, instead a pleased groan slipped past his lips. He shifted, the growing use of electricity sending sparks of arousal throughout his body.

“Maker,” he murmured against his arm. “That feels _so good_.”

Dorian let out a warm chuckle, leaning up and over Vaxus’ body. He pressed a few kisses up his back before whispering in the warrior’s ear.

“I’m just getting started.”

Vaxus felt his arousal spike, his body began to protest against his positioning. He groaned, momentarily torn. To let Dorian continue or to end the torture. Vaxus settled on the latter, swiftly rolling over onto his back to pull Dorian into a kiss. And he could _feel_ the smirk on the man’s lips when they collided.

“Insufferable,” Dorian murmured when they broke apart. “I try to do a nice thing, and you can’t even sit still.”

Vaxus growled, playfully. “You did it on purpose.”

Dorian mocked offense at such a statement, but the believably faded as a wicked smirk curled the corners of his mouth. He shifted one hand down, wrapping his fingers around Vaxus’ hardening cock.

“My, my, amatus,” he cooed, the grin only growing. “Don’t you think I’d have done this sooner if I knew I’d get,” he paused, taking a moment to begin slowly stroking his hand up and down Vaxus. “ _This_ reaction?”

Vaxus squirmed under him, rocking his hips upward in hopes of more attention. He lifted a hand, skimming it through Dorian’s hair before pulling him close for another passionate kiss. Dorian rewarded him with an increase in his pace, his other hand threading through Vaxus’ hair.  


	4. What He Couldn't Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one night with Vaxus Trevelyan, Dorian broke things off feeling it would be for the best of the Inquisition. That any relationship between them would be a distraction. Vaxus never got over it, and Dorian isn't totally over the Inquisitor either and accidentally catches him one night while he's pleasuring himself.

Dorian shifted, sighing as he dragged his eyes open to greet the darkness. Moonlight filtered over their camp through the clouds, not nearly enough light to see anything. Not at first. Soft, muffled sounds briefly drew his attention a short distance off. But as his eyes adjusted, he realized the nearby bedroll was empty. Vaxus’ bedroll. Dorian squinted as he looked from the empty spot up toward the sound. As quietly as he could, Dorian rose from his spot and crept forward toward the sound. He kept out of the light as much as possible while also trying to watch his step.

After a few long, arduous seconds, Dorian could clearly see the source of the noise. It was, indeed, the missing Inquisitor. What Vaxus was doing, however, was far from what Dorian expected of him. The sounds hinted at it, of course, but of all people… Dorian shook his head in his disbelief.

He stared, unable to peel his eyes away from the warrior. The muscles that rippled just below the surface as he jerked his arm up and down. The slight curve in his back as he leaned against the small stone. Dorian licked his lips as his eyes traveled lower, skimming across Vaxus appreciatively and eventually landing on his cock.

Dorian shifted, pulling at the growing strain against his breeches as he watched. He crouched down, hoping to stay out of sight as he watched. His breath was slow, ragged as his eyes glued themselves to the warrior. The one he  _could_ be ‘helping’ if he’d not been so foolish.

Vaxus went on, unaware of his audience. His pace was uneven. Hurried and yet still taking his time. A combination Dorian found greatly alluring.

In a flash, Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, biting on his lip to prevent his mental cursing from slipping out. He had walked away from this, turned Vaxus down and told him it was all for the best. Dorian cracked one eye open, unable to resist the temptation. He stifled a groan,  _certain_ he had just heard Vaxus whisper his name.

Vaxus shifted his hips, leaning back further against the rock and tipping his head back. He worked his hand up and down his cock and a more steady pace now. Words were murmured under his heavy breaths, but only a few were uttered loud enough for Dorian to catch. A particularly loud grunt signaled Vaxus’ climax, his body melting against the earth as he road out the orgasm. His hand slowed until he stilled, rocking his head back forward to look at the cum across his stomach.

The warrior sat still for a few silent moments. He then rose up slowly, moving back in the direction of the camp. Dorian nearly tipped backward in his awkward scramble to get back to his bedroll. He stifled a groan as he shimmied under the blankets and pretended to be asleep. Trying, with great difficulty, to stop picturing himself helping Vaxus clean up. To stop letting his mind wander and torment him with all the images of what he’d given up in the name of doing “the right thing.”


	5. Allow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaxus Trevelyan is always protecting and caring for Dorian and Dorian seizes an opportunity to return the favor.

“Amatus.”  
  
Dorian pulled away from Vaxus’ advances. The tiniest of whimpers escaped the other man’s lips, a look of hurt crossing his features. A look Dorian quite recalled Leliana’s nug giving him one time. He barely contained his shudder at the thought. He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his love’s lips instead, reassuring him.  
  
“Just let me take care of you this time,” he murmured. Dorian ran the back of his hand gently down Vaxus’ cheek, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when the sad look melted away.  
  
“All right,” Vaxus conceded.  
  
“Excellent.” Dorian grinned. He laced their fingers together, pulling Vaxus to the nearby bed where he gently pushed his love down against it. Vaxus moved willingly, adjusting his position slightly as Dorian kneeled over him.  
  
He rolled his hips against Vaxus and smirked as the other man groaned. Dorian repeated the gesture as he leaned down, his hands roving freely over Vaxus’ body. And slowly but surely, cloths began to pile up on the floor until Dorian was able to drink in the magnificent sight of his warrior’s impeccable body.  
  
Dorian found and traced along scars, muscles and every inch of the well toned body laid out before him. His tongue ghosted across his lips before his mouth joined in, eagerly drinking in that beautiful taste of his Amatus.  
  
Vaxus was already sighing and beginning to pant before Dorian even reached his stomach. A pleased, yet quite wicked grin remained on Dorian’s mouth the entire process. He dragged his fingers down Vaxus’ thighs, earning him a stronger groan. Lifting a hand, he swirled one finger around the tip of his love’s cock. Dorian traced that finger down, painstakingly slow from tip to base and back up again.  
  
“Dorian,” Vaxus growled, his hips bucking up.  
  
“Oh if you insist. I did say I would take care of you, did I not?”  
  
Dorian winked at him before leaning down, his mouth quickly replacing his teasing finger. Much to the great relief of the soon writing man beneath him. A crescendo of sighs coming from him as he twitched and tried to restrain his urge to thrust into Dorian’s mouth. 


	6. Good - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dorian wakes up a little disoriented, he has a difficult time believing the story Vaxus Trevelyan tries to tell him.

Dorian opened his eyes with a light groan, reaching a hand up to his forehead. There was… he blinked a few times. A warmth radiated from beneath him and he tipped his head slightly to get a better look. Vaxus? But no, that made no sense. Dorian looked around the room, he didn’t remember being _here_ last. He dropped his hand, twitching in surprise when it met bare skin. _Well then_.

“Well,” Vaxus hummed. “Look who’s awake again.”

Some memories drifted back, but still Dorian couldn’t piece together how they ended up in this particular scenario. He sat up and turned to look at Vaxus, who was leaning back comfortably against the pillows of his bed.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Dorian started, slowly. “But what happened?”

The warrior provided a sly grin. “You fainted,” he started, sitting up a bit more. “Straight into my arms, in fact!”

Dorian blinked slowly, trying to process the information. While it seemed plausible, Dorian didn’t recall anything - oh… _oh_. Realization dawned on him, and painted clearly across his features. Vaxus wiggled his eyebrows at him, a rather smug grin sitting on his lips.

“You know,” he purred in a low, husky tone. “If you want my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

The look of surprise immediately fell from Dorian’s face into one of mild annoyance, followed by a roll of his eyes.  

“Now I know you’re being ridiculous,” he quipped, indignant.

“No,” Vaxus countered. “Now you know I’m _that_ good.” 


	7. Patience (M)

“You are utterly insufferable, amatus!”

Dorian groaned under his breath, wriggling under the warrior as he attempted to direct him to where he _wanted_ those lips to be. Vaxus ignored his complaints, humming merrily as he went about pressing his lips to every possible place he could. Except Dorian’s mouth. Those delightful, exquisite lips of his, begging for attention. Vaxus had resolved at the beginning of this night, however, to avoid them at all costs.

Thus far, his plan had gone quite well. Dorian panted and squirmed under his grasp. Griping and complaining about the lack of attention to his mouth. But Vaxus was unrelenting in his goal. His lips trailed over Dorian’s exposed collarbone, grazing gently down to his chest.

Dorian wriggled in Vaxus’ firm grasp, hands pinned over his head to make the warrior’s job that much easier. And yet for all his complaints, he’d yet to actually _beg_ for it.

Vaxus shifted his attention back up. He nipped along Dorian’s neck, tongue darting out periodically to lave at the trail of small bites he left in his wake. He reached Dorian’s chin, grinning to himself as he trailed a long line of sloppy kisses up Dorian’s jaw. Then back down and up the other side. When he reached one ear, he nibbled thoughtfully and began to smirk as Dorian audibly complained. Again.

“Patience,” Vaxus breathed in his ear. 

He watched, pleased, seeing Dorian shiver in response. He rolled his hips against Dorian’s, a small groan of his own escaping as he felt the strain against his small clothes. This was quickly becoming an exercise in patience for him as much as it was his love. 

As Vaxus worked his way back, he allowed his lips to almost ghost across Dorian’s. A light brush, a tease and promise of what would come. In time.


	8. Pegged (Vaxus x f!Hawke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Vax encounters Ashley before Dorian is in the picture.

“You know, Vaxus,” Ashley rolled her hips casually, withdrawing and thrusting again with ease. “When we first met, I never would have _pegged_ you to be into this.” She grinned devilishly, emphasizing with a particularly strong thrust.

Vaxus let out a long, loud moan; a lingering air of indignance behind it. Her grin only grew as she scraped her nails up the inside of his thigh, his leg resting in the crook between her arm and breasts. Her pace slowed further, her hips rocking lazily against him.

“Ash,” he growled, voice low, rough and oh so very tantalizing. “Dammit…” He closed his eyes, head tipping back.

She paused, pursing her lips in thought. “I can’t decide if that was a request,” she trailed off, punctuating with a strong thrust. “Or a demand.” She withdrew again, only to press into him again. Slowly.

Vaxus grunted in protest, hooking his free leg around her hips and pulling her in close. A loud cry jumped from his lips as her hips smacked against his.

“I’ll take that as a demand,” she chuckled. Ashley bit down on her lip then, stifling a moan as she dropped her head down, focusing more on the roll of her hips.

He continued to edge closer, a tight coiling building in his gut. Ashley wasn’t allowed to withdraw far before she thrust again, her rhythm hitching only once as she readjusted. Vaxus dropped his other leg, wrapping around her hip and locking his ankles together. Ashley leaned down, trailing kisses up his abdomen and on up along the broad expanse of his chest.

Ashley’s hands found his as she moved upward, their fingers twining together. Her lips lingered now along his neck, nipping and suckling her way closer to his jaw. She mewled softly against his skin, his own sounds of pleasure far outweighing hers.

She finally reached his mouth, lips hovering over his. Vaxus opened his eyes just enough to look up at her, half a smile twitching at his lips.

“Come for me, love?” She didn’t give Vaxus a chance to answer, swallowing any words - or sounds - in a long and ardent kiss. 


	9. Payback

To think Dorian had ever bothered to call _him_ insufferable. Vaxus groaned in complaint as he straddled Dorian’s legs, the mage very deliberately ignoring him. The book in his hands appeared to be far more interesting.

He huffed, rocking back to sit on his heels as he assessed the situation. Racking his brain for something, _anything_ to help him out in this endeavor.

“This is payback, isn’t it?” He murmured under his breath. Stubbornly, Dorian did not answer as he turned a page in his book. Vaxus cut his gaze back to the mage, eyes narrowed as he watched for any _hint_ of what was going on through his love’s head. Yet, nothing.

Shifting around, Vaxus pushed away the blankets they’d once both been nestled under. Dorian paused to spare him a slightly annoyed look, but otherwise continued to ignore him in favor of reading. Vaxus pursed his lips, but persisted.

He shimmied down Dorian’s legs, leaning forward as he began to plant little kisses across the exposed skin. Dorian paused, lifting a single brow as he looked over the top of his book at Vaxus. He swallowed, shifting the book up again to cover his face and hide the smile that threatened to split and give him away.

Vaxus huffed in frustration, but continued. He moved on to the other leg, his lips trailing ever upward. His hands roved as well, short nails just barely scraping across curved paths on the mage’s chest.

Dorian’s breath caught in his throat, a strained groan threatening to overtake his veneer of calm. Vaxus pursed his lips, blowing out a cool breath of air across Dorian’s heated skin. A smirk tugged the corners of his mouth as Dorian shivered in response. Pleased by the result, Vaxus pressed onward and wrapped one hand around Dorian’s cock. 

“Kaffas,” Dorian hissed under his breath. He slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the floor. He wound his fingers through Vaxus’ hair, dragging the warrior up. 

With a happy grin, Vaxus moved with ease and as soon as he was within range, he captured Dorian’s lips in a kiss. It started out languid, lazy and relaxed. Vaxus felt his heart soar as time seemed to slow down in that moment. He began to move his hand then, shifting it up and down Dorian’s length with a slow, practiced ease. 

“I knew you’d come around,” Vaxus murmured against Dorian’s mouth, a grin splayed across his lips. 

“Insufferable,” Dorian replied. A smirk forming before he dove in for another kiss. 


	10. Inappropriate Locations

“I wanted to show you something, Dorian.” Vaxus grinned, lacing his fingers through Dorian’s. It felt so right to be with him again, to be around him again.

Dorian grinned at his amatus, leaning close against him. “I do hope it’s naughty,” he murmured under his breath.

Vaxus didn’t respond, only continued to grin as he lead Dorian off through the Winter Palace. They wove in and out through the gathered nobles and dignataries. Both remained silent as they slunk through the main door and into the empty ballroom that had been turned into a meeting hall.

It wasn’t long before they’d reached the tables and chairs set up for the Divine and ambassadors. Vaxus released Dorian’s hand and pushed the seat of the Divine back. With one sweeping invitation from Vaxus, Dorian seated himself and looked up at his love with curiosity.

With a wide grin, Vaxus sunk down between Dorian’s knees. “I need to show you how much I’ve missed you,” Vaxus said, voice quiet in the stillness of the large room.

“Here?” Dorian asked with mild surprise.

“Where else?”

“What _will_ people say?” Dorian chuckled. He leaned down, stealing a kiss before Vaxus could get too far away from his reach. “Amatus, you know me so well.”


End file.
